Date Night
by xxChase the French Patriotxx
Summary: One shot of a jaya date night requested by guest reviewer


It was a average day for the ninjas they had a whole routine planned out: go to there jobs at the school, have lunch, handle the life threatening kids, have dinner, then go there separate ways. Each ninja had there own little thing to do during the night. Lloyd and Kai would go to the arcade to make out and play games, Cole would sit up in the work out room and try to become even stronger but hey when your a teacher your not getting a lot of exercise, Zane would read his books and scrolls with sensei Wu then some of the kids would show up because Wu and Zane had a book club set up for them, Jay would commonly just go to sleep with Nya, but this night was special.

Jay was in the bathroom wearing his casual clothes: a plain white v-neck T, a blue zip up jacket, dark blue jeans, and a pair of dark blue Nikes. He squirted some polo blue cologne on himself, then took the Sebastian liquid steel hair gel out and placed some on his hair, he racked it around and combed it into a good style. He looked in the mirror one last time and was satisfied with his look.

He walked out of his bedroom and saw Nya waiting outside happily, "hi Jay ready to go?" Nya asked smiling.

Jay was blushing a light shade of red from Nya's appearance: her mid length dark hair complementing her dark chocolate eyes, her naturally long eyelashes and thin eyebrows, the plumb lips and small nose, beautifully tanned skin, red leggings, a red and gold skirt to go with it and a blue sash wrapped around it. Jay made his voice deeper then spoke, "yes shall we?"

"Lead the way Romeo." She chuckled at jays new voice but found it all the more attractive. Jay held his hand out and Nya took it smiling. The two walked to Jay's car, Jay opened the passenger door and Nya stepped in. Jay actually felt secure enough to not go crazy when someone was around Nya who he felt was a threat. Nya had proven that she would never cheat on Jay so he was no longer insecure.

Jay went to the driver seat and got in then drove them towards one of the newest night clubs that Ninjago had to offer, it was called; 'Purple Moon'. The two walked in to see a bunch of people partying, drinking, and all other kinds of stuff, "let's go get some drinks!" Nya yelled excitedly then walked over to the bar. Jay met her there then ordered them some drinks: Nya had gin and tonic while Jay just had straight up vodka. After about four drinks they were both starting to feel the strange affects of the alcohol. Jay was laughing his head off and Nya was hiccuping little bubbles.

Jay leaned down to his shorter girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "let's dance!" The affects of the alcohol had Jay and Nya wanting to dance even though Nya didn't have any rhythm.

"Ok." She giggled out through her drunken laughter, so her and Jay went to the dance floor and did all kinds of dancing and some grinding as well. In about a couple of minutes it happened Jay pressed his lips against Nya's in a passionate embrace, Nya kissed back roughly and Jay slid his tongue along her bottom lip, the Asian woman happily opened up her mouth in acceptance to the French-Canadian/Norwegian, the kiss continued for minutes both of then tasting the alcohol. Nya rubbed her hands around jays hair and upper back, while Jay rubbed her neck and lower back. Muffled moans were all that escaped the two they didn't here the music, the whistles of encouragement, and they didn't see the stares they were given to them all that mattered was that very moment.

After the kiss ended they looked into each other's eyes electric blue and chocolate brown. They quickly kissed one more time then went back to the bar, a couple more drinks and they were on the dance floor, the way Nya's body could move sent shivers up Jays spine just watching Nya move made him stiff even though they had taken it even further than kissing and cuddling.

After their drunken date night the two had hired someone to drive them home in Jay's car. Jay didn't let them get robbed he was to drunk to drive but not too drunk to fight. When they made it back to the school the guy parked then left so Jay and Nya walked into there shared bedroom, did the deed safely, then went to sleep and made sure the door was locked so Kai couldn't kick jays ass about having sex with his little sister even though Nya was old enough for it.


End file.
